This invention relates to a class of organic polymers having etheric oxygen valently connecting together aromatic nuclei or residua of aromatic compounds. These polymers are appropriately termed polyarylene polyethers. More particularly, this invention relates to high molecular weight polyarylene polyethers as new polymers per se and to a method for the preparation of such polymers, which polymers are characterized by excellent high temperature resistance, toughness and stability.
Heretofore, temperature resistance of organic polymers has been a limiting factor to the broad use of polymers in end uses where high temperatures are encountered either intermittently or continuously. In fact only several known polymers are acceptable for use where ambient temperatures exceed 100.degree. C., and the majority of these are thermoset products. Other thermoplastic resins known for use at such temperatures also create problems of handling, forming stability, or else are extremely expensive or difficult to prepare.
The need is obvious for a thermoplastic polymer that is relatively inexpensive, easy to extrude and form into shaped objects, and yet has excellent toughness, temperature resistance and form stability at elevated temperatures.
According to the present invention, it has now been discovered that high molecular weight polyarylene polyethers possess this combination of desirable properties.